


Hostage

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Missing Scene, Red vs. Blue Season/Series 18 - Zero, RvB Pick 'n' Mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: Diesel’s been left alone with the hostage. Wash doesn’t think he has the patience for this job.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: RvB Pick 'n' Mix





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanvsfic's Pick ‘n’ Mix event on tumblr! More brand new character stuff. Spoilers for the first couple eps of Zero. I’m sure this will get jossed by ep 3 tomorrow, but hey.

“So, they stuck you with hostage-sitting duty, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“That’s rough. Bet you’d much rather be out there helping them do… whatever it is… they’re doing.”

_BANG._

“I said _shut up!”_ Diesel snarled, the box beneath his fists dented and the lights in his armour pulsing.

Wash looked at the box, the metal twisted and warped around the impact, then up at Diesel.

“You know, I knew someone who could do that without the suit. Now, you’re a pretty big guy, don’t get me wrong, but—”

Diesel picked up the box and _threw_ it against the wall, denting that too. Wash flinched, but only behind his helmet; on the outside, he remained a pillar of nonreaction, except to cock his head to the side.

“Well. That’s going to need more than a hammer to get out.”

The frustrated yell that followed wasn’t unexpected, nor was the slam of his back against the wall behind him, but not being surprised didn’t stop the wind from leaving his lungs. Diesel _was_ a big guy—not as big as Maine, no, but at least as tall as Caboose—and he easily had Wash hanging with his feet high away from the floor.

It actually took a little effort to act completely nonchalant about it, to simply dangle there with only enough resistance to not let himself get choked by Diesel’s arm. Maybe he was out of practice at this.

“Beating me up didn’t work so well the last time, but hey, if you want to give it another try…” Wash said with a shrug, still a _little_ more breathless than he’d have liked to be before the inevitable punch collided with his gut.

Man, his ribs were going to hate him after this.

“Think you missed my liver there, want to give it another— _ugh!_ ” And there went his breath again.

“ _Quiet,_ ” Diesel snapped, hitting him a third time for good measure before dropping him unceremoniously to the floor. Wash coughed, curling instinctively around his abdomen, but pulled himself to sit upright and look Diesel in the faceplate.

“How do you even see out of that helmet?” he asked, then narrowly dodged an armoured foot to the face. “Alright, alright, I’ll shut up.”

Groaning, he rolled his aching shoulders. It’d be a long time since he’d been cuffed for this long, he was _not_ looking forward to how stiff he was going to be when this was over.

He stayed silent, for a little while. Watched Diesel pace back and forth across the room, his restless frustration keeping him moving. Every footfall shook the floor beneath them and jolted Wash’s battered body. That armour was really something.

“You must not take prisoners often. You know,” he said, after only a minute of silence, nodding around the room, “considering the lack of dedicated holding area, and all.”

“Prisoners are _annoying,_ ” Diesel said, head snapping toward him. His fists clenched and the lights in his armour flashed to life. He was barely restraining himself, but he _was_ restraining himself; that was important.

“Man, you would _absolutely_ kill me if your ‘Commander’ would let you, wouldn’t you?” Wash said. Perhaps the thought should have been more concerning, but all things considered, he’d been in worse situations. At least here, it seemed like he was being kept alive for a reason.

Diesel’s resulting growl took on an edge of sinister amusement. “In a _heartbeat._ ”

“Guess it’s lucky for me that you need me and my rattled brain alive, then,” Wash retorted, to the echo of another snarl. “That’s the problem, right? You can’t get anything out of me if I’m dead.”

“I don’t know, and I don’t _care._ Now shut _up!_ ”

“Do they not tell you things or are you just stupid?”

Diesel _hissed._

_Okay, so maybe that was too far,_ Wash thought, as a kick slammed against his chest plate. The cuirass did its job, the impact dispersing across the metal, but his ribs still felt like hell.

Wash slumped back, panting faintly, and bit his tongue for a while. Diesel stalked across to the other side of the room and returned to his impatient pacing, interrupted by occasional bouts of angry muttering. Man, he _really_ didn’t have the patience for guard duty. Too easy to rile up.

That could be useful.

It had taken less than an hour to get Diesel to confirm his suspicions that he was being kept alive for a reason; with that kind of leeway and some carefully applied agitation… 

Maybe he could find out more. He had plenty of tricks up his sleeve.

He _had_ learned how to be annoying from the best, after all.


End file.
